


Hate. Now that doesn't sound right.

by PencilPrince



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Apex Legends Original Characters, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Internal Monologue, One Shot, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilPrince/pseuds/PencilPrince
Summary: Troy has a sudden realization about his true feelings for one of his coworkers.
Relationships: Troy Toproofdier/Djamel Cosman





	Hate. Now that doesn't sound right.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot for writing practice. Djamel Cosman belongs to inverted-what on Tumblr!

Troy sat in silence at his desk sipping wine, the same way he had been for the past thirty minutes. Nothing out of the ordinary for him, almost every other day he’d just sit and drink like he didn't have a company to run, but today was a little different. It was different because this time he wasn’t alone, she was there. Djamel Cosman, god, just thinking of the name made him feel weird. Ever since yesterday, whenever he thought of her his stomach went crazy. Made him feel like he had swallowed dozens of butterflies, his face would suddenly feel as if the room had caught fire and his heart felt like it was running for its life. He hated it, and by association, her. 

Everything, he hated everything about her, he hated her fluffy hair, her pretty eyes, and he especially hated how soft her lips looked-  
“So, how are you feeling today Troy?”  
Troy suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. That's another thing he hated, how foundly she spoke to him...Eugh, the butterflies again. He took a sip of his wine before giving a lackluster response “I’m ok.” “That's good!” Her smile seemed to glow as she spoke, that damn smile. The room went silent again, well, as silent as it could get. Troy could hear his heart racing and thought it would burst out of his chest. He took another sip of wine as his body felt like it was about to shut down. All the while on the other side of the desk, she sat, looking as happy as can be, with no care in the world.

He hated it, he hated her, he hated how weak she made him feel, he hated the butterflies that began flying in his stomach every time he so much as thought of her, he hated the warm feeling he got every time he saw her smile. And yet, he wanted to see her, he wanted to see her smile, he wanted to hear the fondness in her voice when she spoke his name, he wanted nothing more than to walk over to the other side of the table and hug her again he-

Oh.

…

Oh no.

The realisation hit him like a punch to the face. Hate isn't the right word, not even close. Love was the more appropriate definition. Love, it had been so long, hardly recognized it. He was so deep in thought, he hardly noticed she was trying to talk to him again. “Hey Troy you ok? Troy?” She nudged his hand with hers to get his attention. He shook out of his thoughts and looked at her, with an unnatural fondness. “You ok? You looked like you’d seen a ghost.” She gave a soft chuckle. He took another sip of his wine and glanced at the floor then back at her “Yeah sorry just, remembered something.”


End file.
